Who's that Girl?
by What'sMyMotivation
Summary: One shot. OCxZero. T for mild swearing and I guess sexual refernce if you squint. Rin doesn't know about Zero's being a vampire, so when she walkes in on her boyfriend with another woman, she runs. My first story, sorry if you don't like main-character OCs. Don't like then Don't read. Considering continuing.


"Zero?!" Rin called as she walked into Kiryu's dorm room. "Are your ready to go yet?"

It was the first night of Summer Break and Reinette and Catherine had invited Zero to come with them to visit a pen-pal of Cat's who was attending a college nearby. They were due to leave in less than an hour and neither of the girls had seen Zero since Lunch. It was now approaching ten o'clock and Zero wasn't known for secluding himself for this long. At least, not recently.

Rin took a few more nervous steps into Zero's room and saw that the light from the adjacent bathroom was on.

She walked up to the door and knocked. "Zero? Are you okay?" The door swung open and Reinette saw the one thing that shattered her heart: Zero was laying on the bathroom floor, shirtless; his hair, still wet from his shower, flopped over his face, hiding his eyes. Underneath him, her eyes wide with the shock of being discovered, was none other than Yuki Cross herself.

Zero removed his head from where he'd had it nuzzled into her neck to see what had surprised Yuki. Upon seeing Rin standing there, a blush staining her cheeks the darkest of red, his eyes, to, widened and he stood. "Rin." Was all he said.

"I..I'm sorry!" Rin said, quickly bowing and hiding her face in her hair. "I didn't... I mean I was only... Cat and I..." She took a breath and started again. "I'm sorry. I was checking to see if you were okay and were ready to get going." She glanced at the two and quickly looked away again, backing towards the door. "I'll just be going. Goodbye." and then quickly left.

Rin ran as soon as she left Zero's room. She didn't know where to, or who to, hell she barely knew why she was running or what she really was running from, all she could think was 'Away, I have to get away.'

She didn't stop until her vision was too clouded with tears and rain to fully see where she was going. The sun had set a couple of minutes ago and the sky had darkened to the deepest black, releasing its tears too. Once she wiped her eyes, Rin saw that she was in on of the thicket of trees that surrounded the school. She fell to the ground with a dull 'thump,' not a breath of air left in her lungs left after her run, and cried. She cried and cried and once she thought there wasn't a drop left in her eyes, she cried again. She didn't see her hands as they gripped the edge of her skirt or as they clawed at the mossy ground beneath her -all she could see was Zero: her Zero as he knelt on top of Yuki; her Zero as he looked up at her without any emotion on his face.

"Why?" Rin whispered into her dirt-covered hands. "Why her?" The darkness was suddenly pierced with a lightning strike that blinded Rin for a moment or so, the rain screaming down, stronger than the storms they'd had the entire week.

Rin stared up into the rain, the darkness, the emptiness that was above her and screamed. Screamed with all the force her sore throat could manage. "WHY?! WHY HER?!"And collapsed again, too exhausted to continue.

* * *

Outside of the thicket, there was a boy standing in the rain, trying with all his might to find her. The onlygirl that could ever, trulymatter to him. Raking his hand through his acrylic blond hair, purple eyes straining with the effort, Zero stood there.

"RIN!" he called, cupping his other hand around his mouth. Lightning flashed again, making night seem like day, and -for just the shortest of moments- Zero thought he saw a figure inside of the tree line.

He ran towards the figure as if every demon from hell was on his heels, he ran towards the only reason he hadn't given up on the deplorable life he lived. "Rin!" He cried again, in the vain hopes of an answer. There was none.

"God damn it all." Zero growled. He hadn't wanted Rin to find out, not like this. Not ever, if i could be helped. But, whether it's because he missed her in the dark or was going the wrong way, there was no sign of Rin anywhere. Reluctantly, Zero headed back to the dorm. He'd come back again once the rain stopped, or at least lightened up enough to properly see through the rain, and try to find her again. There was no way they would allow him to come with them over break, and he wouldn't -couldn't!- Rin go without an explanation about what she had seen. Damn it all.

* * *

After about an hour of laying on the forest floor, Rin picked herself up and walked into the dorms. She knew people were giving her some odd looks as she trudged her way upstairs, and she didn't blame them; she looked like hell, her skirt soggy with rain and moss coating the hem, her shirt splattered with mud and her long red-brown hair looked almost as dark as Kuran's.

Upon entering the room Rin and Catherine had shared, a string of questions came from the senior as she continued to pack, her back turned. "Did you find Zero? Is he ready to go yet? What's taking him so long?" Hearing the sniffles and steady drip drip of water from behind her, Cat turned and saw her room-mate.

"Oh, Reinette, what happened? Why are you all wet?"

Rin sniffed again and went to her bag. "Don't worry about me." she pulled out her jeans and long-sleeve gray shirt. "Let's just go already." she quickly changed and fully faced Catherine.

"Well, I tried calling you earlier, but you left your phone here." she gestured to the small black mobile placed on Rin's pillow. "Ryu's not available to visit, but there's still our dinner reservations."

Rin shook her head. "Can we just get to the airport? I want to go home. I want to get our of here. Now." her body trembling slightly, Rin picked up her suitcase, having already shoved her wet uniform, wrapped up in a towel, into a side pocket. Dragging it towards the door, Rin suppressed another sob.

"What happened? Where's Ze-"

"Don't say that bastard's name!" Rin shrieked. After calming down a bit she continued. "I just don't want to talk about it. Not yet, at least."

They loaded up the taxi that the headmaster had called and were at the airport within the next hour. After another two of solid silence from Reinette, they were all boarded on the plane and Rin had leaned into the curved wall of the plane and, gently as to not disturb the other passengers, cried until she fell asleep again.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I feel like I should do a BIIGG explanation as to what this nonsense is. First of all, it's my forst posted story. Second of all (and this could take a while) this is a fanfic (obviously, or you wouldn't be reading it) about my OC, Rin, and Zero Kiryu. it's a sort of one-shot i guess from the main fanfic that my friend, Sonata16, and I are writing. So, since I'm no good at writing non-fluff stories, this is what I guess could be considered AU Vampire Knight + OC. :/ not too harsh flames please? It's my first story. Virtual cupcakes to those who review, maybe? **


End file.
